


Nothing left unspoken

by AnniereadsStuff



Series: Writing something everyday [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Roronoa Zoro, Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Nami moderates bets on the Sunny, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, Sanji is Bad At Feelings, They Are Idiots, Zoro is bad at fillings in general, for guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniereadsStuff/pseuds/AnniereadsStuff
Summary: Zoro and Sanji shared a kiss days ago. Sanji refuses to speak about it. Zoro insists on speaking about it.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writing something everyday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050545
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Nothing left unspoken

Most of the time, Sanji’s annoyingly loud praises, that made everyone aware of his presence all the time, were the worst thing about Zoro’s day. When Sanji praised Nami and Robin for doing the bare minimum (something he always criticized about Zoro) his voice was something special between worship and sing-song, that was all Sanji’s own. And way too over the top, if you asked Zoro. So, usually he picked fights to get Sanji back to his normal voice and to divert his attention from Nami and Robin. Which Robin didn’t seem to mind at all and Nami only ever minded in the rare occasion she really wanted Sanji to do something for her. Also, when doing this, Zoro always had Sanji’s undivided attention. It was a nice added bonus.

Not that he would ever admit that out loud.

He didn’t have to either. Though what he did instead was objectively worse. How he had managed to turn their usual old _I’m not going the wrong way, you do_ argument into a make-out session was still beyond him. In his defense, Sanji was hot when he was riled up, or annoyed or even just mildly inconvenienced. (Sanji was hot all the time, he wouldn’t admit that either.) And so, when Sanji was screaming at him about some directions that made no sense and were completely wrong anyways, he lost control and just kissed him. On the lips, with tongue, because he had thought Sanji opened his mouth because he wanted it too. He only realized way later, that Sanji’s mouth was open out of shock. In retrospect, that made more sense.

Sanji had fled afterwards, running faster than Zoro had ever seen him running, and Sanji wasn’t slow by any means. So, Zoro had expected that when he returned to the ship, he would get Sanji’s cold shoulder for a while. Or some passive-aggressive comments that would the turn into an active-aggressive fight. Or maybe some disgusted looks, because even though he never hid his sexual preference, he never openly stated it either, where as Sanji was very explicit about his favored gender. Which unfortunately wasn’t Zoro’s gender.

What he got instead was nothing. No looks, no comments, no cold shoulder. He got his normal treatment, Sanji nagging about him not doing enough, picking fights that were more about there respective prides than the thing they were actually fighting about, and Sanji still giving him a bottle of booze with every lunch and dinner. While this should have been good, their normal routine, same old Zoro and Sanji doing Zoro and Sanji things, it wasn’t. Because underneath Sanji’s normal, over-the-top surface he carefully kept around the crew, something was simmering. Zoro felt it in his bones, like Nami felt storms on the Grandline.

That wasn’t good. They needed to talk about this. (which Zoro didn’t really want to, but if it was to keep the peace on the ship, he could deal with it.) But every time he found Sanji alone - mostly in the kitchen to prepare food - the cook somehow managed to cut their talk short. _It’s no big deal,_ was the best answer Zoro had ever gotten out of him and he would have loved to take it, but he knew there was more. Damn Sanji for not being able to give him a straight answer.

So Zoro decided to corner him on deck, when he came back from yet another delivery to Nami and Robin. He did more of those than usual, and Zoro had actually believed that he couldn’t possibly increase the frequency any further. Sanji just loved to mess with his head, it seemed.

„I need to talk to you.“ Straight and to the point. Cause if he said anything else Sanji would use that as a get away or a distraction. Or he would just flee again, which was so unlike him, that it made Zoro even madder, than the constant avoidance he had to deal with.

„I don’t think there was anything to talk about“, Sanji answered way too happy for his usual self. Certainly happier than he ever was talking to Zoro. It hurt, a lot. But it also was a serious test for his patience, and his patience for this situation was thin from the beginning. Zoro glared at him, hoping to convey that he was as annoyed and tired about this topic as Sanji was. And if they could just have one talk, to make sure that the Thousand Sunny stayed peaceful, he would gladly drop it forever. He would erase it out of his mind and hopefully never think about it again. (He wouldn’t be able to do that really. But he needed to try.)

„You can’t mean this. I know you’re not as stupid as you look.“

„Excuse me?“, Sanji sputtered, looking as insulted as he usually did, when one of Zoro’s compliments came out the wrong way. Zoro just didn’t have a way with words. And Zoro decided ages ago, when it became apparent that Sanji really had no interest in men at all, that it was better no one ever recognized his compliments for what they were. It did save him a whole bunch of explaining. And probably a lot of uncomfortable situations, too. But also, right now he was determined to make his point clear, no matter how much he had to shout at Sanji for that.

„Goddammit, we kissed, you can’t just ignore that“, and shouting that out in hearing range of the entire crew might not have been the smartest move, but Zoro hadn’t had it in him to care. Sanji seemed to care enough for both of them anyways, if his increasingly annoyed look was any indication. He also turned a little red in the face, which would have been cute, if the situation wasn’t as serious.

(„Zoro and Sanji kissed?“, he heard Chopper ask someone in the background. Thankfully not them. He really didn’t have the capacity for that right now.

„Yes a few days ago“, Robin answered patiently, and Zoro didn’t even want to know how she knew. There was just no hiding anything from Robin it seemed.)

„You wanna tell it to the newspapers too?“, Sanji whispered angrily and Zoro would have laughed, if he was any less tense. As if whispering would save anything now. He’s seen Nami collect money from both Usopp and Franky out of the corner of his eye, even though Sanji seemed to be blissfully unaware. Zoro was only surprised Robin hasn’t won. With her powers, she could have easily rigged the game.

„What, now you want a private talk?“, he mocked Sanji instead of screaming in frustration like he originally wanted to. Nami probably had a bet on that too, and he refused to let her win two times in one day. Also, mocking usually proved more effective when he wanted Sanji to talk to him, where screaming only ever lead to them fighting. A fight was the last thing they needed now. Maybe they could have one to get rid of some steam after all of this was over. Hopefully it was over soon. (It did hurt the first few days, now Zoro was just tired of it.)

Instead of giving him a verbal answer, Sanji grabbed him by the wrist of his hand and tugged him inside the ship, into the men’s sleeping room. Once there, Sanji grabbed his cigarettes and the lighter from his pocket pants and lit himself a cigarette. Zoro wished he didn’t, he hated the smell even under the open sky, but it was worse in closed rooms. Instead of starting a fight about the cigarette smell, he busied himself opening all two of the windows in the mans sleeping room. Sanji was trying to distract him, to change the topic, again. He wouldn’t let him.

„So what now?“, he asked, after he opened the second window and leaned on the wall next to it. Sanji still stood by the door, taking a long drag from his cigarette and disposing of the ashes in the ashtray on the night table next to him, seemingly having all the time in the world.

„Nothing, you wanted to talk, now talk“, Sanji answered him finally, tone carefully devoid of all emotions, making Zoro want to hit him in the head. And, for some reason, to kiss him again. Which wasa dangerous thought, that Zoro carefully got rid of, before he decided to say something to Sanji again. He moved from his spot on the wall to sit on the bed furthest away from the door, where Sanji was still standing. It was Luffy’s bed, standing against the wall separating the room from the ocean, because Luffy liked listening to the sounds of the waves when he fell asleep. Zoro wasn’t usually this sentimental, but even he could agree that they were soothing right now.

„You can’t keep pretending that it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did. And it obviously still bothers you“, Zoro stated, way more defeated than he ever thought he would be. When Zoro had thought about having this talk with Sanji (and he did think about it a lot more than he was willing to admit) he was always mad and screaming and demanding an apology for Sanji leaving like he did. In his imagination he was always so full of rage, because he had showed Sanji his heart that day and Sanji had stomped on it and pretended he didn’t. But now, that he finally talked with Sanji he was just fed up with the entire thing. Let Sanji be mad him for this, he could even spit on Zoro’s vulnerability a second time if he wanted. Zoro really just wanted all of this to be over now.

„I never pretended it didn’t happen. I just didn’t see the need to talk about it“, Sanji defended, sounding entirely too cool in Zoro’s opinion. He had known Sanji for long to know that it bothered him more than he let on. He also knew he would have to provocateur Sanji to get something out of him. Sanji would rather implode than let Zoro in on his feelings. (How he was ever stupid enough to believe something else, for even a second, was beyond him.)

„You -“, he was rudely interrupted by the sound of a door slamming and what was very unmistakingly Luffy screaming out a demand for food. Luffy was however very abruptly stopped, by what Zoro thought sounded like Nami hitting him. Her reprimanding their captain a second later („Not now, you really have no sense for what is important“) confirmed his suspicions. There really was no way to have some privacy on this ship. 

„You know that this is lie. As well as I do. If you keep it all in you’re gonna explode one day“, Zoro said, after the door slammed shut a second time, when Nami had dragged their captain back on deck. Sanji, who was well on his way to take the distraction Luffy had provided for him, froze in the middle of his movement and looked at Zoro with one eye blown wide. The next second it narrowed in anger.

„Don’t assume what I will or won’t do. You assuming things is what got us into this -.“ Sanji seemed like he lacked the proper word to describe their current situation, so he just gestured wildly with his hands. „- thing“, he finally ended rather lame. At least thing wasn’t wrong and it wasn’t as hurtful as ‚mess‘ would have been. Zoro had fully believed Sanji would use mess.

„Alright, I stop assuming when you tell me what your problem is“, he agreed, because it seemed like getting Sanji to talk would be easier than he thought. Lucky him.

„It didn’t hate it“, Sanji mumbled and Zoro almost didn’t catch it. In fact Zoro was sure he didn’t catch it and his brain just made up something he wanted to hear. Maybe he had some sort of spontaneous stroke that affected his hearing. Or he was laying on deck underneath the warm sun and dreamed. All those things were more likely than this.

„Excuse me?“, he said, because he was certain this wasn’t a dream, so he must have heard Sanji wrong.

Sanji sighed deeply, taking one last drag of his cigarette, before putting it out for good in the ashtray. Then he made his way across the room, dropping down on the same bed, Zoro was sitting on, close enough that their legs were touching. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall, looking at the ceiling and continued talking.

„I said, I didn’t hate. It was a nice enough kiss, even though you clearly have no idea what you’re doing. I was just really confused, during and after because YOU“, and he made a point of looking at Zoro now, „are not a women. You aren’t even pretty. So I was scared and I ran, because I couldn’t possibly fight my feelings. And then of course I insulted you, I might have even hurt you, so I couldn’t bring myself to talk to you. And you never talk about feelings, ever so I thought I was safe to just pretend, but suddenly you’re all ‚We need to settle this‘“, he did a horrible impression of Zoro’s voice here, „and I was just. I wasn’t prepared to talk about so I didn’t. I honestly didn’t think it would bother you that much.“

Sanji’s leg twitched next to him, and Zoro couldn’t possibly ignore that way Sanji’s lean muscle moved next to his own significantly bigger leg. It made concentrating hard, but Zoro was determined to see this through to the end. He’d already come this far.

„I don’t just kiss people without a reason“, was everything his mind could come up with, because Sanji was still so damn close. And he smelt really nice, and he was still very hot, maybe even more so up close, but Zoro could say none of _that_ out loud. And even though it wasn’t technically an answer to what Sanji had just confessed, the other took it.

„Why did you kiss me back then anyway? We were in middle of an argument! Full offense, you have the worst timing.“

Now, that got Zoro to concentrate on something other than the feel of Sanji’s leg against his own. (Not entirely true, it still stayed in the back of his mind.) Just what was he supposed to answer to that? The truth, he decided, because lying now, to save his face would get them into an even worse spot than before, if Sanji found out. And Sanji knew Zoro as well as Zoro knew Sanji.

„You’re really hot, when you’re riled up“, he confessed in small voice, in hopes Sanji wouldn’t catch all of it. He did judging by the way he laughed, and Zoro didn’t have it in him to be mad about. Sanji was more light-hearted than he had been in days and it was all thanks to Zoro.

„You’re also really hot, when you’re riled up“, Sanji confessed, after he had calmed down and leaned more towards Zoro. He placed his hand on Zoro’s thigh in the process, looking at him like Zoro was the only thing on Sanji’s mind right now. Zoro didn’t think he’s ever been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm firmly believe that Nami is in control of the betting pool on the Thousand Sunny. Everyone but Luffy, Chopper and Robin regularly place all kinds of bets. Robin isn't allowed to, because her devil fruit gives her an unfair advantage in most bets. Chopper doesn't do it because he's too innocent. Luffy's innocent, too, but most of his guesses were right by pure luck, so Nami banned him.


End file.
